


Визитка

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Comedian RPF, Music RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Multi, много красивых китайцев
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Comments: 46
Kudos: 171
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка

КУРС КИТАЙСКОГО ЯЗЫКА! ДЕШЕВО! СЕРДИТО!  
(для начинающих, продолжающих и восполняющих недостаток прекрасного в организме) 

А знаете ли вы, что если в слове hui изменить тон, это будет совсем другое слово? Тонов в мандарине пять (а в кантоне целых девять), так что слов получается много.

А как насчет того, что поклонники пэйрингов с китайцами — настоящие мастера дешифровки? Вот, например, цифрами 520 можно признаться в любви. А про то, что рисовые круги - это не результат посещения Земли инопланетянами, а фандом артистов, слыхали?

Когда-то мы тоже не хотели этого знать. Но теперь мы в курсе и готовы нести свет знания в мир!

С чего же начать? Конечно, с китайского языка! Точнее, с его пяти основных тонов (мы же не звери, сразу с кантона). ИТАК:

Тон первый: ознакомительный

Повторите медленно и нараспев: я просто прочитаю новеллу, только одну. Только один раз. Пять минут перед сном, не больше.

Тон второй: любознательный

Повторите быстро, постепенно повышая голос: хорошо, хорошо, две серии дорамы, не больше. Может, три.

Тон третий: смиряющийся

Повторите, постоянно понижая голос до шепота: а вон тот мальчик, который играл друга главного друга пятого брата героя — он где еще снимался?

Тон четвертый: попавшийся

Повторяйте в ответ на все вопросы, даже как пройти в библиотеку: Сяочжаньваныбоцайсюкуньлуханьсюкайчжаолиинчжанисиндильрабахуанцзытао. Аминь.

Тон пятый: соднапостучавшийся

Повторите код ввода телефонного номера на вейбо. Повторите еще раз. Повторите столько раз, чтобы админы поняли: проще пустить этих ненормальных. Повторите с qq music. Подписка стоит 150 рублей в месяц, можно слушать музыку без впн.

Не забудьте купон на скидку:

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020/works"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/SxtR5Y1.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
